vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Main Page
I am looking for simplicity pattern 5138 adult size. This should be left on the pattern page itself. How do I know which patterns are available and the price., what about sizes??-- 15:02, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Please use your user page for messages or contact a current member via their user pagetarna 18:09, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Images are not showing Am I the only one having problems with the images not showing. Sometimes there is a little box and sometimes there is nothing at all. In edit you can see that there is an image loaded, but I can't view it. Is there a Delay to index newly created pattern pages? I've just created 2 new pages for vintage 60s McCall's patterns. However, after reviewing everything and creating the pages they are not coming up in a general search for that pattern number without the pattern makers name. They only come up when the search includes the pattern makers name. So my question: Is there a delay in indexing new pages into the overall search? The two pages I created are: McCall's 8362 -and- McCall's 7268 To clarify... a search for 8362 or 7268 does NOT bring up the 2 new pages (although it seems to return all other patterns with those numbers). However, if I add McCall's to the number they are found. BTW, I'm just getting used to it, but I like the new look! Shirley 19:05, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Search is not working Pages do show up in a google search, but not when I use the wikia search tool. What's up with that? Sometimes I will do the same search multiple times - the first two times I get 0 results, the third time the page will show up. I've resorted to trying to guess the URL of the pattern page I'm looking for. This is getting kinda annoying. Just wanted to make sure it's a known issue. Search is not working Pages do show up in a google search, but not when I use the wikia search tool. What's up with that? Sometimes I will do the same search multiple times - the first two times I get 0 results, the third time the page will show up. I've resorted to trying to guess the URL of the pattern page I'm looking for. This is getting kinda annoying. Just wanted to make sure it's a known issue. Picture of the back of the pattern???? Does wikia only allow one picture aside from the one at the bottom for the finished garment? It is possible to allow two photos, one for the front and one for the back of the pattern? Only of the back picture is available of course. Thanks -- NaefThreads Main Page fix Hey! We've noticed that your main page wasn't working correctly. I fixed the problem with this edit. Turns out that this was caused by an RSS feed that has been removed from a 3rd party site. Anyway, this should not have happened. Sorry about that. :) We are now working on a permanent solution to prevent this from happening again. Happy editing! TOR, Wikia Tech Team, 22:04, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I would like to convert a "photo" to a "Random Page" so that I can add vendor information. Also, should this have been created in a "Random Page" format when information needs to be added? Thanks. July 9, 2013 Hi, I have a new store and I'm adjusting old source posts and contributions to the new location. Not sure if this puts me at the bottom of the list or not...I just wanted you to be aware so you don't think I'm moving myself up above other vendors just fixing whats already there. ThanksStar80z (talk) 19:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC)The Vintage Cat